


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by iluvpaddedwalls



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BadBoy!Jared, Betrayal, Fluffyness, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, NotSoInnocent!Jensen, Protectiveness, Supernatural Creatures, Sweet Moments, angels & demons, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvpaddedwalls/pseuds/iluvpaddedwalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are being killed on earth. To protect a truce both an angel and a demon are sent to investigate the murders. How do they expect them to work together when they are natural enemies, bound to hate each other. They'll have to learn to work together because the ones they're hunting are hunting them in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be one of my longer pieces. I'm estimating around 15000. I've got it all mapped out, just have to write it:)

**Earth**  
She could feel the hard ground beneath her and the complete silence of the trees that surrounded them. It would have been a nice place to come on any other day. She couldn't move her leg, the bones splintered beyond repair. She was having trouble breathing, her chest aching and sending a sharp pain through her with every exhale. She blinked, trying to look around her through the blood dripping down her face and into her eyes.

She tried to wipe it away but her shaky arm only managed to lift a couple inches before falling back down onto the ground. So this was it, she couldn't move and she couldn't fight. This wasn't how she had seen her ending but it didn't look like she was going to be able to change that. 

She saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eyes. She rolled her head in that direction, watching as the shadow came closer to her, blocking the sun from view. The footsteps were almost silent against the grass but the swish of fabric brushing against fabric gave him away.

"So you've found me. I take it this is the end then?"  
The shadow didn't answer.

She chuckled weekly. "You will not get away with this. They will stop you. I am not the only one you will have to get through and one of these day you will not win."

She saw the glint off the small sword as it was pulled back in preparation. She sighed and let her head fall back against the tree. 

"Why? Why are you persisting in this madness?"

The small sword flashed forward and she felt it slide through into her throat like butter. She couldn't breathe, the foreign object blocking her air ways. The coward. She was a warrior. He should have the honor enough to give her a warriors death at the very least. Now she would be forced to suffocate to death, her lungs filling with blood instead of air as it was they were meant to.

Her vision was spotting and swimming in front of her, brain shutting down all unnecessary functions as it struggled to keep air to the important organs. But in less than a minute they would not be able to keep it up and her body would fail.

"You know why. They must be destroyed. If you had stood with me instead of against me-"

The rest she would never know.

The small clearing in the forest was now empty except for hundreds of vibrant red feathers floating through the breeze. 

**Heaven**  
Jensen was sitting serenely on what the humans call a park bench. The air was cool, the time after it was hottest and the time before it was at it's coldest. The trees were starting to turn colors, the rich amber and yellows. Some leaves stubbornly clinging to the dark greens. He was watching silently as the couple sitting on the plaid blanket resting under the tree held each other tightly. He could hear gentle words of affection flowing between them but didn't listen closely. 

He was intruding enough as it was. The humans couldn't see him unless he wished them to but regardless he made sure to stay far enough away to not intrude any further upon their happy memories. To have a memory as such as this to enjoy would be a wondrous thing. Which was why Jensen found himself here so often. He would never have such a memory of his own so he enjoyed it the only way that he could.

There were many such heavens that he could visit but he found his way back to this one every time. He didn't know if it was the obvious true affection that even he could see between the couple or the fact that he knew that they had lived a very long, happy life together. They had passed within months of each other when their time had come to an end. True soul mates. How could he not be fascinated by them?

His attention was caught as he heard the flutter of wings behind him, but he didn't bother looking behind him. There was only one angel that knew him well enough to know that he could be found here. The bench creaked slightly as the other angel sat down beside him. Jensen dragged his eyes away to turn and greet his friend. 

"Greetings Misha. How are we today?"

Misha gave him a slight smile. His eyes slipped dismissively over the couple on the blanket. Misha didn't understand his fascination with humans, this couple in particular. He thought of them in passing, knowing that they existed but not sparing any more thought on them. But he didn't tease or try to convince that Jensen’s own thoughts should be turned somewhere else.

Jensen had long ago stopped trying to convince Misha that it wasn't the people in general that fascinated him so. That it was their ability to show emotions so freely and passionately that held him captivated. 

Misha rested his hand gently on Jensen’s shoulder, just above the hand similarly shaped scar that was permanently burnt into his flesh.

"I am fine Jensen, thank you. But I come on important council business that I wish to speak with you about."

Jensen nodded his head,signaling the other angel to continue.

"You are aware that the treaty between the angels and the demons is not at it's strongest. We both know what will happen if that treaty breaks."

Jensen again nodded. He knew as well as the other that if the treaty broke then there would be nothing to stop another war between the two races. The Purge between the two had been under way for hundreds of years before Jensen came into consciousness and had raged further for hundreds of years more after Jensen became a warrior. Jensen had lost many precious things to the war and if it weren't for the angel sitting beside him he would have lost even more. 

"Angels are being killed Jensen. We do not know by who or why but the angels that are residing in the human realm are being killed. " Misha shifted in his seat. "Many angels, including some on the council, are suspicious of the demons. They believe that they may be behind the killings. If this were to be true-"

The treaty, as weak as it was, would be broken completely. War would rage. Countless angels and demons would die for a reason only the oldest of the old could even still remember. 

"This must be avoided at any cost Misha. We cannot allow the treaty to be broken. Millions of lives would be lost."

"Lives are being lost now Jensen." Misha held up a hand to silence Jensen's arguments. "But I agree with you. We must stop this now before it becomes out of control. It will only take one proven killing of one race against the other for war to be declared. I have put forth an idea to the council and it has been accepted. We want to send one of our own to the human realm to look into these killings. We need to determine who is behind them. If it be a demon then we will take it from there, but if it is not then we can keep the peace between the two realms."

Jensen could see where Misha was heading with this.

"Since the fact that you are sitting here and discussing this with me, I can only assume that the reason being is that you wish me to be the one to go to the human realm and handle this."

"You are the one that I trust the most with handling this my friend. We fought together in the war, I know that you are a strong fighter and can handle this the best of anyone that I know. But before you accept or decline you must be made aware of one important factor and this cannot be changed so do not argue."

Jensen could feel an ominous feeling shiver creeping up his spine. What could be worse than traveling to the human realm where angels were currently being killed and trying to flush out said angel killer while he himself was an angel.

"The demons have been made aware what has been happening. They know that we are planning on sending one of our own down to look into the killings. They do not trust us. They have demanded that the council allow them to send one of their own along with whoever is selected. They wish to make sure that the findings are accurate and they are not blamed in error. The council has agreed."

So he would have to work with a demon. With a demon that he could have possibly faced against across a battleground. And yet Misha was still talking.

"They have also decided that it was logical to have the pair stay in the human realm together. I am assuming that they do this to promote the feeling of partnership. We have accommodations waiting in the human realm and everything has been prepared.'

Silence settled for several minutes once Misha was finished speaking for several minutes. "I understand that you need time to decide. Do you wish me to leave and return later?"

A large part of Jensen felt that he needed time to decide on the right course of action, but a much larger part of him knew that no matter the length of time he took the answer wouldn't change. Because as apprehensive as he was about working so closely with a demon he was an angel of action. He would not be able to sit here knowing that somebody else was doing what he should have been doing. He would do whatever was necessary to keep the treaty from being broken and the best way that he knew of to accomplish that was doing this job to the best of his abilities. He just wouldn't be able to trust it was being done properly if he refused.

"No my friend. I have already decided to accept. I will go to the human realm and find the being behind the killings. I am honored that you came to me and I swear it that I will do all that I can to see this to success."

"I know you will Jensen. I know you will."

** Hell **

Jared shuffled his cards, looking up through his lashes at his friend sitting on the other side. Chad reached for his beer, gulping it down as he stared at his cards. Jared smirked. 

"You know, no matter how hard you stare at them they're not going to get any better." Jared cackled as his friend absently flipped him off. "No can do buddy. I have some standards and you have are so not my type."

Chad scoffed. "Standards, you? Dude, I saw that chick you hooked up with last time. She was fugly as fuck and you know it. If that's your standards then I know you want a prime piece of man meat like me." He paused from moving his cards around to throw a saucy wink and a kiss Jared’s way.

Jared chuckled and moved a two of clubs over with his two of hearts. Maybe he could get a pair out it..."Whatever you say man. You're arrogance knows no bounds does it? And I wouldn't touch your ass if it was the last ass in Hell. If if was possible to get something then you would be the one to give it to me. Ow, fuck!"

Jared jerked his leg away. "Did you just fucking kick me? Bitch. And besides, it wasn't her face that I was interested in."

"Jerk." Chad threw his cards on the table with a groan. "I'm out. 

Jared laughed and pulled the small pile of money, a watch and an IOU towards his side of the table. "You suck at poker dude. And you kick like a fucking girl."

"I don't suck at poker. You're just a fucking cheater." Chad stood up to get another beer and one his way jabbed Jared’s bare chest with his finger. 

"Oh quit whining and pay up."

He was shuffling the deck of cards when another beer was placed in front of him and Chad sat back down, sans pants. 

"Can you explain to me again why we're playing strip poker with no girls? It's no fun if the only thing I have to look at is you're ugly ass."

Jared started dealing out cards. "You know you love my ass. If you stopped staring at it then maybe you could actually win a hand." Jared had decided to ignore the fact that he was sitting there in only his pants and socks. Chad was down to his boxers so Jared had the right to talk smack if he wanted.

"We should have gotten Gen in on this."

"Dude, when are you going to give that up? She's not interested in your ass and despite how awesome it is, she's not interested in my ass either. Unless you have a pair of breasts hidden away somewhere..." Jared took a minute to make an obvious perusal of Chad’s chest..."somewhere where I can't see them, she's not gonna be interested."

"So? She could have brought that girl she hooked up with last night. She was a lesbian and she was fucking hot. How can you go wrong with that? Give me some fucking eye candy at least."

Jared shook his head, -- his friend was hopeless--, as the door to the room opened. He watched as Chad’s eyes immediately went to the leather encased chest, breasts almost popping out over the top of the monstrosity that passed as a shirt for Gen.

"You're a disgusting pig Murrey." She paused as she took in Chad sitting there in his underwear. "A pig that obviously sucks at poker."

Chad banged a hand down on the table, throwing his cards down pouting. "I don't fucking suck. Ugly ass over there is a fucking cheater."

Throwing his own cards down Jared glared at his friend. "Can we stop insulting my ass please? You're gonna give me a fucking complex." Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes. Gen dropped down into the empty seat at the table, tipping it onto it's back legs. 

Jared showed her the cards. "Want in?"

"Fuck no. I'm not that stupid. You are a fucking cheater." They both ignored Chads 'I knew it!'. "Anyways, I'm here on official business. Need to talk to you." Jared started stacking his cards, knowing his poker game was a lost cause now. Pity because he was only one pair of boxer shorts away from winning. 

"Yeah? About what?"

"Angels are being killed. And they think it's us."

"Is it?"

Gen shrugged and delicately flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Does it matter? They think it is. They're sending some angel boy to the human realm to find out what's going on. That's where you come in Jared."

Jared was already shaking his head. "No. No Gen. I don't want to go to the human realm and help some angel with a stick up his ass. They're all stuck up and I can't stand them." Never mind the fact that Jared had never really met an angel in his life. He didn't think the ones he had killed counted. He was just going to forget that fact for right now. He didn't mind hanging out in the human realm but because humans definitely knew how to have fun. They were practically demons in the making. 

"You don't have to do anything but make sure that they don't try to pin this on us without actually looking into it. It probably won't even take that long. Besides, how often do you get the chance to mess with an angel huh?"

Jared was still shaking his head, though he was weakening. And Gen was like a shark, if she smelled blood in the water she would tear your throat out. 

"And what if it is us?"

"You better hope it's not. Because if the treaty gets broken then you know what will happen."

Jared groaned, crossing his arms against his bare chest. "Yeah, we'll be back to step one with those dicks with wings. They hate us, we hate them. They kill us, we kill them more. Sounds like fun." Jared had been there too. He hadn't fought as long as Gen did but he was there for the last hundred years of it. And despite what he might say, it was anything but fun.

Gen was staring him down. Fuck her. He could outlast her in a fucking staring contest. He wasn't backing down from this. He didn't want to do it and she wasn't going to make him. Fuck, his eyes were starting to burn. And she looked kind of demented now. He'd seen that look before and it never boded well for the other person. Fuck fuck fuck. He really need to blink. Uh-oh. Gen was glaring and he could see her hand creeping towards the blade she kept in her waistband. Damn it, this was so not worth it.

"Fuck! Fine, I'll do it. You're such a bitch Gen."

Gen just smiled sweetly at him. "Aw, you thought you had a choice. That's so cute."

"Fuck you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings** : Jared/Jensen, background Chris/Steve  
 **Characters** : Jared, Jensen, Misha, Chad, Genevieve, Chris, Steve  
 **Warnings** : Slash, Violence, Character Death, AU, Angels and Demons,   
**Summary** : Someone is going around killing angels on earth. Now an angel and a demon team up to find out who it is and stop them. But how do they expect them to work together when they hate each other...they do hate each other right?  
A/N:This chapter has not been beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. If you see any feel free to tell me and I will correct them:)

**Chapter 2**

**Earth**

Jensen could only stand there, pressed up against the rough brick wall behind him and look. He had never seen anything like this before. His ears were assaulted by thousands of different sounds. The rumble of cars as they roared past him, millions of feet as they hurried by and so many voices. All different. The woman walking past him in the sharp suit speaking into a phone held tight against her ear, clipped and hurried. The man standing on the corner in the red jacket, loud and angry. The older woman sitting on the bus bench with the silver hair, soft and tender. So many emotions being portrayed so easily just in their voices. 

Everybody was so busy, moving quickly from one place to another. Never taking a moment to appreciate the beauty around them. All the wonderful things his father created for them to enjoy, they just ignored. He wasn't used to such much. There were thousands upon thousands of angels in heaven but he had never seen such movement, such noise. There was an ever present hum around him from it all, never stopping for a moment of peace and quiet. He didn't know quiet how long he had been standing there, alone since he had entered this realm. Misha had seen him off with quick instructions on how to arrive at his temporary residence. The temporary residence that he was currently standing in front of. 

He watched as two men walked in front of him, standing close together and talking quietly. The one closest to him with the long brown hair glanced over and caught Jensen looking. He watched as the man looked around quickly, eyebrows furrowing and his lips turning down. He stopped the man beside him with a hand on his arm and Jensen watched quietly as the man slowly walked towards him. 

"Man, are you alright?" Jensen cocked his head slightly to the left as he curiously stared at the man in front of him. He wondered what details about him led the man in front of him to come to the conclusion that there was something wrong.   
"I am perfectly fine, thank you." Jensen expected the man to walk away after that, concerns quelled and indeed the man with him was gently pulling on his arm in order to get him moving.   
"It's just, you know, you look a little lost? Um, are you sure you don't need any help, like maybe some directions?"

He heard a hissed "Chris!", from the sandy haired man that he had yet to talk to. Chris, assuming that was his name, turned and frowned at the other man. "Chris, he said he was fine. Let's just go."

Indeed this seemed to be the general consensus of the people around him. Again, he did not know the exact time that he had been standing there but several people had eyed him as they walked by before dismissing him entirely. They did not seem to care about a lone man leaning against the building with a small suitcase sitting beside him.  
"I can't just leave him here. What if he is lost and he ends up getting hurt somewhere?"  
"And what if you get hurt, huh?! He could be a complete psycho for all you know." Chris' arm was released and the sand haired man, Steve, crossed in his arms with a huff. 

Jensen was baffled to the reason that he, apparently, looked quite lost to this man. While the two of them hissed at each other in quiet voice he leaned away from the wall slightly and looked again at the address. Yes, that was the address that Misha had given him. So it would seem that he was in the correct place and not, in fact, lost. Jensen could tell that this could very possibly lead towards a fight between the two and he didn't want that happening because of him. He cleared his throat softly and the two men stopped glaring at each other and turned to him.  
"I do appreciate you're concern but there is no need. I am not lost as you seem to believe but I am in fact in the exact location that was specified to me. I was informed that I would be living here for a indefinite amount of time, I just have yet to go find the correct apartment that I will be staying in. I do appreciate the concern that you have shown me but it is not needed. And I do understand you're concern that I am, as you say, a possible psycho but I can assure you that I am not. I have no desire to hurt either one of you."

He noticed with interest that the two men in front of hims eyes were doubled in size as he finished speaking. He could recognize this as shock and surprise. Perhaps over his speaking manner. He was aware that he did not speak as the humans do and perhaps this could cause them some surprise. He would have to try to work on this if he hoped to blend in even partially. 

The one called Chris seemed to pull himself together with some effort, giving him a small smile. "So you live here now? Well, that's cool. We live here too so if you want we can help you find your apartment." He looked at the small suitcase at his feet and again looked around. "Um, do you have any more stuff around here?"

Jensen shook his head and reached down and grabbed the handle of the suitcase. "No, this is everything. I will accept your offer of assistance and I am grateful for it again."  
Chris ran his hand through his hair with a huff and Steve was still looking at him oddly. "Uh, okay. Well thanks--for the--thanks, I guess? Um, and it's no problem okay. We're going in anyways and you seem like a--nice enough person."

Jensen gave him a small smile in return, wanting to seem friendly and harmless. "I'm Jensen. I am looking for apartment 237." He didn't know why Chris laughed but when he asked Jensen to follow him inside he did so without comment. They took the stairs up to the second floor because the elevator was broken and according to Steve had been for the past two months because "the maintenance man was a lazy jerk-off that was addicted to porn". 

It didn't take them long before they were standing in front of a plain brown door with chipped gold numbers 23L. The screw was missing from the seven leaving it hanging upside down. "Well, here you go. Me and Steve are actually right across the hall here so if you need anything you can just ask alright?" He jerked his thumb at the opposite door that showed 234 in the same faded gold numbers. 

Jensen gave them a small smile again and he was pleased to notice that he received one in return from not only Chris but also Steve. He opened his mouth to offer his gratitude, paused for a split second before saying, "Thanks." Chris just waved and followed Steve into their own apartment, the door clicking closed.

Jensen turned to his own door with a soft smile, digging the key out of his pocket. See, he could do this. The apartment was nice, if scarcely furnished. There was a couch and an older t.v in the living room. There was no dining room but the kitchen had everything and there was a small closet right off the front door. 

There was a small hallways between the living room and the kitchen and it contained only two doors. The door to the left revealed a small bathroom. Only a shower, sink and toilet. He shut the door firmly, frowning at the other door. He didn't have to open the door to have his suspicions confirmed but he did anyway.

It was a small bedroom. One bedroom. And in that one bedroom there was only one bed. One large bed but the fact still remained that the room only contained one bed. "Misha." But before he could contemplate it any further his attention was drawn to his front door where he could hear raised voices. One of them sounded like Chris and in remembering how helpful the man was to him earlier he went to see what was occurring and maybe help the other man if possible.

____________________________________________________

Jared held the door to the apartment building open for the gorgeous blond, giving her a wink as she went past causing her to blush. He's such a sucker for a pretty blond. He whistled happily as he jogged up the stairs to the second floor, not put off in the least by the Out Of Order sign hanging on the elevator. He needed a little exercise today anyways. 

He found the right door to his apartment easily and scrounged through his pockets with a curse, coming up with candy wrapped and lint but no key. "Fuck!" He knew it was around here somewhere. He checked his back pockets and came up with a receipt for his just bought cigarettes but still no key. Wait...Chad DID give him the key, didn't he? Jared tried to think back and he remembered getting the address and then Chad had insulted his manliness which had caused Jared to throw the closest thing, an empty vodka bottle, at him. And then Chad bitched like a little girl and I mean, come on, it had barely scratched him. Then they started fighting which made him two hours late but he didn't remember Chad ever giving him a key. "Damn it Chad!" 

He kicked the wall next to the door and cursed as his toe throbbed. "Fucking toe." He leaned against the wall and tried to massage his hurt toe through his sneakers. This was all Chad's fault. The door across the hall clicked open and a man stepped out. Realizing how stupid he probably looked caressing his foot he quickly dropped it back to the floor and stood straight. The man was shorter than him but built. Could probably take him in a fight in need be.

The man was looking between him and the door beside him. "Are you okay?" The man had a deep voice, a slight twang in the accent. Jared gave him one of his winning grins and waved him off.  
"Ah, no man. I'm okay. Lost my key and I stubbed my toe that's all. One of those day, you know?" Jared chuckled  
The man just nodded, just looking at him carefully. He pointed to the door of Jared's apartment. "The key to that apartment?"

Something about this man was rubbing Jared the wrong way. He didn't like the suspicion in the mans voice because Jared hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. And he didn't like being deemed guilty for something he hadn't done. Unless it was something super bad-ass, then he'd take credit for it. "Yeah, guess I lost it somewhere."

The guy nodded absently, still staring at him for a moment before looking over his shoulder and speaking softly, obviously to another person. Jared heard the other person respond back but couldn't make out the words. Next thing he knows the guy is stepping out into the hallway, the door falling closed behind him. 

"Listen, I know the guy that lives there. So you can cut the whole 'I lost my key' bull crap. My friend is inside right now calling the cops so you can just get the hell out of here. I'm not just going to stand here and let you break into his apartment."

Jared found two things very interesting about this. One, that there was somebody obviously already in the apartment, which meant that the angel was already here. Two, that this jackass actually thinks that he can stop Jared from doing anything. His smile was replaced with a scowl and he took a step towards the other guy. And maybe Jared was impressed a little, more like a microscopic amount, that the guy didn't back down.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are but I live in this apartment and--" He was cut off as the door behind them opened. Jared turned around and felt like that time Chad hit him in the face with the frying pan. Holy Hell. Was he drooling? Because it felt like he was drooling. This was the angel he was supposed to be living with?! This walking epitome of sex? Oh, the things Jared wanted to do to him.... The blond hair, green eyes, oh god, freckles...he had freckles! And the freckles just led him on a merry chase to the most perfect mouth he had ever seen. Okay, so that mouth had just replaced liquor as his number one favorite thing. 

"Jensen, this guy--" He heard the man behind him start talking. Jared blocked him out as he stalked to his angel in the doorway. Jared threw his arms around the angels waist, ignoring his surprised look. 

"And this is my boyfriend." Jared smiled and leaned down, capturing the shocked angels lips with his own, and instantly popped a boner.


End file.
